Holloween Night
by j0wey
Summary: Ryou and Keiichiro celebrate holloween night by having a little fun! this is infact a yaoi. sorry but if anyone thought i mixed up the ratings just blam it on my computer it was acting stupid the other day so enjoy if u like rated M.


Halloween Night

By: Kassandra Santiago

Pairing: RxK

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew sadly… I'm just using two characters for my own and anyone else's amusement!

The oak leaves were falling and dancing in the winds of all hallows eve. Children were out dressed up from ghosts to ghouls going door to door shouting with excitement

"TRICK OR TREAT!" people who stayed home bestow sugary treats to these care free spirits. They pranced around with excitement just when they got the biggest of all Halloween treats from butterfingers, jaw breakers, and lollypops, to just plane old fashioned Hershey's milk or dark chocolate. While kids were going around house to house getting their goodies… one particular house was dark as the fur on a black cat. There in that particular house was a couple.

Inside a young man about 19 years of age, Icy blue eyes, and angle blonde hair was wondering around the house trying to find his lover. He looked in the closet, under the bed, and even in the places he hated to go in the most. Finally he went back into the living room wondering where his lover could be. He called out several times,

"Keiichiro Kun where are you?" he wondered around a little more until he heard a squeaking noise coming from him and his partners bedroom. He walked into the room with caution at first and called out again,

"Keiichiro Kun this isn't funny anymore…. Stop hiding…. I'm… I'm getting scared…." Then there was movement from his closet…. The angle blonde haired guy walked over to his closet where it said in gold lettering Ryou. Ryou opened to door slowly and peered into the closet to find nothing. Suddenly a hand lay on Ryou's shoulder. He then jumped up in fright screaming like a maniac. The figure that stood before him was none other than his sly lover Keiichiro. Keiichiro kneeled down next to Ryou chuckling about the expression on Ryou's face when he surprised him.

"I'm terribly sorry love…. I didn't think I'd scare you that bad" Keiichiro said while reaching down to take Ryou's hand and kissing it gently. Ryou blushes a deep red in both embarrassment and flattered of this lovely gesture he got once in a while.

"Keiichiro Kun…. Why do you do this to me? Scaring me like that on one of the scariest nights of the year and then become all lovey dovey with me the next?" Keiichiro paused his kissing and pulled Ryou in an embrace.

"Because love… I love to surprise you… it's the best quality" Keiichiro then stroked Ryou's blond hair gently adding,

"You're my Ryou chan….." Ryou blushed deeper and covered his face in Keiichiro's chest.

"You're making me blush Keiichiro…" with that comment Keiichiro put Ryou in a cradle position and picked him up to take to the bed they shared together. He laid Ryou down on the bed nice and gently and got on top of him in a saddle position. The two lovers went into a daze staring into each others eyes. Keiichiro's hazel brown eyes deepened in color while Ryou's icy blue eyes darkened some as well. Ryou reached his hand up to unbutton Keiichiro's dress shirt slowly also blushing in content. Keiichiro leaned in closer to Ryou's face and lightly kissed him on the lips then deepening the kiss tempting Ryou's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth tempting to tickle the roof of his mouth and deep throats. Then in an instant Keiichiro rolled over next to him allowing Ryou to make to first move for their little escapades that was about to begin.

Ryou looked over at Keiichiro who was slowly taking off his clothes. Ryou tempted by his lover's irresistible charm stripped down butt naked and got on top of Keiichiro ready to enjoy his pleasure. Keiichiro who was under him touched Ryou gently from head to toe. Finally Ryou raised his lower body to get adjusted then slowly started moving back and forth at first quietly panting then Keiichiro put his hands on Ryou's lower back helping him move back and forth faster. Sweat dripping from both of their faces as they went faster and faster, orgasms rising with each back wards motion. Ryou going crazy screaming Keiichiro's name and gasping. Keiichiro then slowed down allowing Ryou to rest his head on his chest. He stroked Ryou's corn flowered hair gently as Ryou's warm breath caressed upon Keiichiro's chest one second at a time.

Later on, Keiichiro and Ryou went into the bathroom and took a warm shower together. Steam rose in the marble bathroom as the hot water beat down on the ice cold floor or the shower and the two figures in the shower as well. Ryou played around with Keiichiro's long brunette hair by braiding it and doing silly designs that amused himself and his lover. Once in a while during their romantic shower together Keiichiro would gently lean Ryou up against the wall and stroke different parts of his body with a light ticklish move. Ryou would giggle some and allow Keiichiro to do what he pleased from kisses on his neck, to kisses anywhere (I hope you get the idea people).

Once their shower fun was over and done they reentered their room Ryou went to his dresser to find some pajama's while Keiichiro was already in a pair of pajama's and fussing with his long hair. Finally when he was about to surrender to the fight with his long hair and the brush Ryou came up behind him and helped brush the long adoring hair of Keiichiro's. Keiichiro turned his head a little and said in a baritone voice,

"Arigato, Ryou Chan." Ryou blushed at the little pet name Keiichiro would always call him no matter the situation. When Ryou finished brushing Keiichiro's long hair he hugged him from behind saying,

"Oh Keiichiro Kun… that was so much fun…" while doing so he nuzzled his cheek up against Keiichiro's shoulder blades lovingly. Keiichiro also blushed with his little nick name announced so freely by his blond haired lover. He turned around with a smile on his face and hugged Ryou and led him back to the bed to turn in for the night. When Ryou slid between the sheets Keiichiro covered Ryou up before him and climbed in bed with Ryou cuddling up to him sweetly like always and clapped for the lights to go off. It was pitch black in the lover's room just like the midnight sky of all hallows eve. Nothing stirred… not even the two figures in the quilted bed made a sound except for the deep breathing of sweet, sweet slumber.

BWAHAHAHA! i hope anyone who loves Ryou and Keiichiro Yaoi loves this fan fiction


End file.
